Servitude
by Debs dragon
Summary: Vegeta is still a cub when Frieza comes to his home planet and takes over, enslaving the Saiya-jin race.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the DBZ gang a rich Japanese man does.

Rating: R

Warnings: Violence, blood, Chibi Vegeta POV

Archive: Dragonball-diaries.

Anyone else please ask.

Summary: Vegeta is still a cub when Frieza comes to his home planet and takes over, enslaving the Saiya-jin race.

Author: Debs-dragon

Status: un-betaed

" Servitude "

Chapter 1

I sit here in the clearing, perched upon a rock forcing the food down my throat, schooling my features into neutrality whilst inside I am being torn apart. I chance a look at Nappa but he is standing away from me, lost in his own thoughts. What they are I cannot begin to even guess, but I doubt they are anything like my own. If he knew what was running through my head he would surely be afraid.

I close my eyes, feeling the pain of loss burn through my veins, I might only be young in body, but my soul is ancient. I have seen more, suffered through more than anyone my age should have had to, and yet it is as if it was written in the stars that I would be the one to endure these hardships, my destiny mapped out before I was even born.

My mind takes time out to reflect, the knowledge that I was powerless to prevent anything from occurring burning my spirit, turning it black and cold.

I can still remember the day that the future of myself and my proud race of people changed...

... for the worse.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I looked up from the game I was enjoying with my fellow saiyan cubs as my father swept into the room. I knew there was something wrong. He spoke quietly with the warrior that guarded us before stepping towards me. "Come, my son."

Curiously, I followed him out of the room and along the hallways until we stepped out of the building and into the transporter that would take us to the palace. My father remained silent throughout the short journey. I itched to ask him why he had come for me. My tail swished steadily back and forth behind me as my impatience grew. But I knew better than to ask. He would tell me when he was ready.

We reached the palace and my father led me to the large sitting room. My mother approached as we entered and I felt the cold hand of fear grip my heart. I darted my eyes from one to the other as I curled my tail around myself in an attempt to find some comfort. This had to be serious.

My father paced back and forth, my mother motioned me to sit with her and I did so, my curiosity rising and yet I knew that somehow, I didn't want to hear the words that were about to be spoken. Finally my father ceased in his wearing of the floor coverings and turned to face us both. I took my mother's hand, seeking some form of reassurance.

Clearing his throat, my father spoke. His voice remained calm, even though I could see the war raging inside him. "There is a threat coming to our planet."

_A threat?_ I wondered what he meant. Our race was one of the strongest in the universe, able to defend ourselves from any attack that had come thus far. What was it about this threat that had my father so worried?

"The evil that is approaching is unlike anything we have had to deal with in the past." His eyes glittered with hatred. "I am afraid that we are powerless to stop this presence."

"But, father..."

"My son. I know what you are about to say and believe me when I answer you in all honesty that I have looked at this from every angle. I have torn myself apart trying to find a way, a weakness; but there is none. This battle is one that we cannot win. Not yet. Our enemy is strong, strong and cunning. But I think I have a way in which we can survive until our race can find a weakness and then use it to our advantage."

"Father?" I didn't like this, I didn't like it one bit.

"This being comes from deep in the universe, he is cold and calculating, but as yet too strong to be defeated. He intends to take over the universe, planet by planet and has already commenced his work. Our planet is next, but I have beaten him to it."

"How?"

My father walked towards me and placed a hand upon my shoulder. "I have informed this entity that we do not wish to fight with him, in fact we are willing to join him in his quest. He is not stupid, he knows the strength of the Saiya-jin race and has agreed to take our people into his army. At least this will give us the chance to preserve our bloodline and eventually overthrow the monster."

"Does he have a name?" I ask.

"Lord Freiza."

It was a name I was to come to hate with a passion.

"I am telling you this now, my son, so you will be prepared. The nation I will address this evening, but I will not give them all the facts. The less they know the safer they are. Lord Frieza is in the process of building himself up to the point where no one will challenge him or his authority. He is going from planet to planet, annihilating the populace, clearing the planet and selling it to other races. It's an ingenious plan, one that allows enemies to wipe each other out without needing to raise so much as a finger, and those that purchase pay well for their victory, but it also ensures that they will obey Lord Freiza as they know what he is capable of."

My young mind tried to grasp the overall consequence of this coming nightmare. I knew we co-existed on this planet with another race, one that was by far superior to us in technological advancement. They had been convinced a while ago that it was better for them to work with us than against us. I do not recall what actually occurred and nor do I want to; all I know is that we have the advancements at our disposal and the other race? That is better left in the past.

I stared up at my father, trying to see into his mind but failing. "Then what are we to do, father?"

The king sighed heavily before turning his dark eyes towards myself and my mother. "We are going to play along with this tyrant. We will become part of his army and assist him in his destruction."

I swallowed.

"But while this is happening we will be searching for a weak spot, lull him into a false sense of security whilst we build up our knowledge. Once we have discovered his weakness then we will attack and destroy him."

The plan all sounded well thought out in theory. Just how would it stand up in practice though if this creature was as horrendous as my father made out?

"When is he going to arrive?"

It was the first words I had heard my mother speak since entering the room and I turned to look at her. My tail began to uncurl slightly from around my waist and I felt hers brush against my arm as if in reassurance.

"He will be here in six more passings of the moons."

I felt my heart stop with that announcement. "Six passings?" I echoed.

"Yes."

My mother turned her eyes away, no doubt thinking of the small amount of time our race had left before it became enslaved to this creature. I sat locked in my own thoughts. Surely my father was exaggerating? From what I knew of our race we were pretty much undefeatable. No one had challenged us and won before.

"When he arrives I will greet him and have talks with him to verify exactly what he requires of us. I expect you both to cooperate with the decisions that are made."

"Yes, father."

My mother nodded, albeit, reluctantly.

My father came closer and my mother stood to meet him, they embraced and their tails entwined as my father sought to reassure with touches and words. "I can't promise that we will come out of this mess unscarred, but it is the only way I can see to keep our race alive."

I turned and left, I'd heard enough. I found my way back to my own quarters in the palace, the thoughts racing through my head. I tried to understand my father's logic behind his decision, but when you are still just a cub it's hard to rationalise the adult mind and penchant for doing things in certain ways. I threw myself to my bed, grasping the tip of my tail and stroking it to soothe my jumbled mind and tense body. With the thoughts of the horror to come still invading my head I gradually drifted off to sleep.

# # #

Last night saw the sixth passing of the moons.

There is an air of electricity surrounding the palace, servents are running to and fro, too wrapped up in their tasks to bother with me and so I take advantage of my freedom to explore and investigate the proceedings. My father had addressed the nation and while the unrest and distrust was evident, the subjects had agreed to do as my father had bidden them. As he had promised, he didn't give them all the facts, just enough to satisfy the expected questions.

I was about to head outside when I was stopped by my bodyguard. I looked up into the black eyes of Nappa.

"Where do you think you're going, Prince?"

I put the best scowl that I could onto my face. "I was heading out into the gardens to watch the arrival of this tyrant."

"Your father has forbidden you to be outside by yourself. If you wish to watch the arrival I will take you to the tower where you can watch with the rest of the palace staff."

I scowled again. "Why can't I greet this being with my father?"

"Your father doesn't think that it is wise."

I folded my arms across my chest and stared defiantly at Nappa. "I will not watch with the rest of the staff, I will watch from outside or by my father's side."

Nappa gave me a cold look and for a moment I wondered if I had pushed him too far. "I suggest you go to your room young prince before I report your surly behavior to your father."

The flash of anger that I spied in those coal eyes told me that Nappa wasn't joking. I sneered at him before turning on my heel and making my way back to my room. Let him think I was going to stay there like a good little Saiya-jin. I had no intentions of staying in my room, quite the opposite in fact. I re-enterd my room and busied myself with some of the puzzle games I had, lulling Nappa into a false sense of security. After all, isn't this how you were supposed to defeat your enemies? Use strategy?

Once Nappa was convinced that I was going to stay put, being totally engrossed in my game, he relaxed. I continued to pretend to be absorbed in my task, waiting for my opportunity. Eventually it came. I got up and moved behind Nappa on the pretense of fetching another puzzle. Before he had a chance to react I brought my small hand to his neck and pressed on the pressure point, instantly knocking him out.

I made sure to leave him comfortable, after all I didn't want him to wake up stiff. I was going to be in enough trouble as it was. Once I was convinced he was going to be okay I slipped from my room and headed out to the gardens. I knew I could remain hidden out here and observe the preparations. I knew where the tyrant was going to land and I could make my way there without being seen. Just through the gardens and over the wall, then head straight for the royal hangar where all my father's space ships were stored. No way would he contemplate allowing such an evil presence to land in the usual area reserved for incoming and out going space craft. No, this one would be treated like royalty as well and so therefore would be granted access to the royal space craft landing area.

By the time I make it to the hangars, my father and his entourage should be ready to greet the incoming passengers. If I stay hidden in the shadows for long enough, once the craft has landed and my father goes out to greet this being, then all I have to do is slip in amongst the guards and make my way forwards, pretending I have been caught day dreaming or something similar.

I give a snicker as I think through my plan. I check the angle of the suns and note that it won't be too much longer before the visitor arrives. I think I should make my move now, after all, I don't want to be discovered before I get the chance to put my plan into action. With a careful look around I scan the immediate area and sense no one near to me. Stealthily I make my way through the gardens and levitate over the wall. Another quick scan and I am down on the ground, dodging between structures as I head for the main building. I dive inside, grateful I haven't been spotted as yet and look for a safe place to hide. I hadn't been inside the royal lounge many times, it was where my father brought his guests after greeting them on the landing pad so they could relax a little before he moved them into the safety of the Palace's guest quarters. I heard the approaching voices of a couple of palace guards and hurriedly glanced around. There were a couple of plants in large pots to one side. I was small enough, I should be able to wriggle myself behind them. With no time left to see for sure I dived behind the pots and managed to squeeze myself in, not before time.

The guards entered the room as I yanked my errant tail in behind me. I kept as quiet as I could as the guards went about their business, setting out the various items that my father used when he had visitors from other planets. I strained my ears, listening to the odd snatches of conversation, but I didn't hear much. All I could really make out from the snippets I heard was that my father's subjects were a little uneasy with this being's imminent arrival. This only served to arouse my curiosity even further. I had known my father was worried before, but I hadn't really thought all that much about it. To hear the guards also talking about how strong and evil this creature was had me wondering if I wasn't being too dismissive of the being.

I wish now that I had listened more strongly to my instincts.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who are reading and for the kind reviews. Your feedback is very much appreciated! **

"Servitude"

Chapter 2

The guards disappeared and I peeked out, only to dive back in again as approaching footsteps echoed through the room. I heard my father's voice and tried desperately to slow my rapidly beating heart. Another sound came to my ears, a dull throbbing that alerted me to the incoming space craft. I wasn't the only one to hear it, my father did too.

I watched from my concealed place as my father straightened his robes and placed a mask of indifference to his face. Head held high he was flanked by his guards and trusted political advisors, all dressed accordingly. The richness of their robes dazzled me for a moment before I was aware that they were moving out of the royal lounge and towards the landing pad.

When the last of them had left I inched my way out from behind the pots. I scanned around and detected nothing. Satisfied, I began my little trek towards the landing pad, careful to remain in the shadows lest I should be noticed. I managed to make it to the fringes of the area and slipped behind a column to watch.

The large craft was in the last stages of touch down. It was huge! Several claw like feet detached themselves from the outside structure and poised beneath, ready to take the weight of the ship. Thrusters shot out sharp jets of air as the ship was gently lowered to the pad, the feet scraping against the surface as the weight of the massive craft settled. The hiss of air and low hum began to dissipate as the engines were cut, allowing the ship to remain steady on the landing pad, using the planet's gravity to keep it there. Moments later there was another sharp blast as the hydraulics kicked in and the immense door began to open.

The ramp lowered itself slowly, the loud '_clunk'_ echoing through the area as it found the base of the pad and settled. Moments later, shadows appeared at the top of the ramp. I held my breath as the shadows grew larger and then feet appeared. My eyes moved upwards, squinting slightly at the bright light that flooded from within the ship as the guests walked down the ramp.

I stared. Surely this creature was not the one my father feared so much? I eyed the pink looking thing with distaste, it reminded me of the disgusting pink slop I was sometimes forced to eat that they called dessert; the comparison alone was enough to make my insides want to heave. It was then that I saw the second figure. Curiously I took in the form. It was more of a green than blue with ridiculously long hair and boots to match. The jewelry it wore nearly made me snort. True warriors didn't adorn themselves with such baubles!

My attention was then drawn to the creature that followed. I couldn't see all of him and then realized that he was sitting in some sort of chair, the bottom half of his body obscured by the enclosed contraption. Was this the great creature that was to be feared? He didn't look all that intimidating to me, especially if he needed a chair to get around in.

So caught up in my observations I didn't notice Nappa arrive behind me until I felt the hand descend onto my shoulder. I jerked in surprise, my tail lashing briefly before curling comfortably around my waist.

"You should not be here, young prince."

I growled. "Well it's too late now, I'm here and I'm not moving."

"Really?"

I folded my arms and gave Nappa my best glare. "No. I intend to remain and greet my father's guest."

"We will see about that."

Nappa reached for me, but I was too quick, the games I'd played with my fellow cubs had fine tuned my ability to dodge and I used these skills without a second thought against my protector. I managed to evade him, keeping my tail close to me as I slipped out of his reach and closer to where the greetings were taking place. Nappa must have realized my intentions and redoubled his efforts to catch me.

Just as I was nearing the gathering I slipped up. My tail got away from me for a brief second, but that was all it took for Nappa to grab it and pull hard, trying to *reel* me in.

I gave a startled yelp which soon changed to one of pain as the furry appendage was clung to. The group all turned to see what all the commotion was about.

The sudden silence that abounded alerted both Nappa and myself that the game was up. Nappa released my tail which I quickly brought close to my body, gently brushing the wounded fur as the pain began to recede. Nappa appeared close to my side and we both looked up at the gathering, all of whom were staring intently at us.

A quick glance at my father and I could read the anger in his eyes, along with something else...

Fear.

Had I not been so headstrong in my youth I would have heeded my father's advice and stayed away, but I was too wrapped up in my own self to see the danger I was putting myself in. My father knew, but as all youngsters will tell you, they know best and at that moment all I knew was that I had to meet this being, this alien that had my race so worried. I was a Saiya-jin warrior, an elite, it was my birthright to look for danger, the thrill of the battle and I was dammed if I was going to hide away.

My eyes moved quickly away from my father's and briefly scanned the rest of the group. I could sense their fear, their distrust and it confused me. I dared to gaze upon the three forms that had exited the space craft. The round, pink one sneered back at me. I felt an immense hatred rise inside me with that look. Who was this creature to judge me? I returned the sneer with one of my best scowls and was surprised to see the pink shape enjoy a ripple of apprehension. I spared it no further scrutiny, it was beneath me to allow it the presence of my attention, instead I shifted my eyes to the green one, the one with the trinkets.

My eyes played over the form, noting every toned inch of him, from that length of ludicrous hair to the many items of jewelry scattered about his person. Idly I wondered if he used the baubles to blind his enemies, I couldn't see any other possible use they could serve. Females were the only ones that should wear such adornments and only then if they were the mating and nurturing ones, no warrior had need of such useless bits of junk.

When my eyes found those of the alien I couldn't help but see the look of amusement lodged there. He was appraising me in the same manner as which I was him. I scowled again but he only looked more bemused. I made a mental note to keep an eye on that one. He was far too underhanded for my liking. Even though I was only a cub, I had been trained from birth and my skills far surpassed those of my fellow cubs. I was, in fact, more skilled than some of the trainees, and they were at least ten summers older than me. All my senses were telling me that this one was not to be trusted.

Actually my senses were in overdrive, the hair on the back of my neck was prickling and I was sure that if my tail hadn't be securely around my waist the hair on that would have been standing up as well. Everything was telling me danger, that these pair were not to be trifled with, especially the green one. It was then that I got my first clear look at the one my father was so worried about. The white, pink and purple being stared straight back at me. I shifted a little, uncomfortable with the intense stare. It was as if I was being sized up, calculated even - and I didn't like it. I wasn't a piece of meat! I was Prince Vegeta, son of King Vegeta and heir to the throne of the Saiya-jin race. I would _not_ be intimidated.

I drew myself up to my full height, folded my arms defiantly across my chest and wrapped my tail more securely around my middle. I'm sure I must have looked imposing. Here I was, all of four summers old staring in defiance at a being from another planet.

The soft chuckle I heard come from those alien lips took me by surprise and I blinked. I quickly regained my composure though, narrowing my eyes and not giving an inch of ground.

"So tell me, who is this little creature that dares to stand in opposition to me?"

The sound of that very feminine voice broke through my thoughts and I blinked.

"That would be Prince Vegeta, my son, Lord Frieza."

I turned to look at my father who motioned me to come forth and stand at his side. Dropping my arms from their folded stance I complied, holding my head up high and walking with a step of arrogance. I was intent on letting this.. this being know that even though I was young I was far superior to anything he had ever met, even if I was trembling on the inside.

There was something definitely odd about this creature, something I couldn't place my finger on, but I knew I didn't like it. The closer I got the clearer I could see him. Shivers of hate began to pass through my system and when my eyes made contact with his I suddenly knew why.

Those eyes were cold. Cold and calculating. I could see the cruelty lying in the depths, read the blackness of his heart in the emptiness, see the senseless delight in torture spiraling deep within. I tried to drag my gaze away, but it was as if I was hypnotized, reading this being's soul through the window of his eyes and I became afraid.

While the Saiya-jin were a warrior race, we usually battled to protect what was ours. We enjoyed the thrill of the blood pounding through our veins as we fought, the flex of muscle and sinew beneath skin as bodies strained with effort; but we didn't take pride in slowly torturing our enemies. We preferred to kill and be done with it. But this creature... he looked like he loved the torture, reveled in it and that is what caused my fear to rise.

"Your son?" The voice rang out again, the huskiness didn't suit the high pitch and I instinctively winced.

"Yes."

"Come here, boy." The command was issued in a tone that demanded instant obedience.

Reluctantly I found myself walking forwards. I resisted the urge to grab the end of my tail and stroke it, the small comfort it would give me would also allow my enemy to see my vulnerability. I took a deep breath and made my face as impassive as I could, removing all traces of fear and doubt and burying it deep in my chest. I stopped about three paces away, the smell from the being was enough to make my breakfast wish to leave my stomach. He'd obviously been in space for some time and water wasn't exactly at a premium when living on board ship.

Somehow I didn't think now was the appropriate time to suggest he take a bath.

I waited in front of him, doing my best to keep my breathing shallow and my pulse rate slow. His eyes covered every inch of me, noting how my young body was developing from the games and training sessions I partook of on a daily basis. I watched as those eyes narrowed, calculating and weighing me up. Then he smiled. It was an evil smile if I ever saw one. With a flick of his wrist he dismissed me from his audience and turned his attention back to my father.

I couldn't get away fast enough. I forced myself to walk slowly away until once more I was beside Nappa. I turned to face back from where I'd come and closed my eyes for a brief moment. I let my tail uncurl and brush lightly against my thigh, the motion soothing my shaking body as I tried to analyze just what the hell had happened there. Feeling Nappa's hand upon my shoulder again I looked up into his concerned, black eyes.

"Let us leave now, young prince. The group will adjourn to the lounge for refreshments and to schedule talks. If we are needed again they will send for us."

This time I made no protest. I wanted to be as far away from that creature as possible. I let Nappa steer me back along the walk way and to the doors.

I felt those cold eyes boring into the back of my skull as I left.

~ oOo ~

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

'Servitude'

Chapter 3

It was late in the evening, the two moons having risen high in the atmosphere when my father returned to the royal chambers. My mother had allowed me to stay up, knowing how unnerved I was after the earlier events. I think she also wanted a little company, this being's arrival having also unsettled her.

My eyes raised to meet my father's form as he stepped into the chambers and closed the door behind him. I could detect the air of weariness about him, in the way he moved, his step heavy and his shoulders slumped slightly. His tail hung limply behind him, not curled around his waist as was normal. He looked tired and frustrated at the same time.

My mother rose to greet him, crossing the room in light steps to embrace him and lead him to the large chair he was so fond of. Once he was sitting I approached, bringing him a glass of his favorite drink and setting it down beside him on the small table. He gave me a small smile of thanks and reached for the drink, swirling the green fluid around in the glass before partaking of a sip and setting the glass back down.

I sat at his feet, knowing my mother would take care of the conversation and that I would be privy to what had occurred after my departure. My tail uncurled and wrapped around my wrist, absently I stroked the end of it as I waited patiently for the talking to begin. I didn't have to wait long.

"How did it go?" my mother asked as she sought to comfort my father by holding his hand tightly.

My father sighed heavily before replying. "I have never met another being quite like him. He's ruthless, uncaring and manipulative. I do not agree with what he is doing, nor with his methods of achieving his goal. That creature is pure evil if I ever saw it; but..." My father paused to take another drink. "I cannot see any way to overpower him as yet. For now we have no choice but to become a part of his team. If we don't he will annihilate our entire race."

My eyes opened wide with this revelation. While I knew my father had mentioned this before, I hadn't really taken that much notice of his fears. Having met the creature I was more fully aware of his capabilities and knew what my father said was the truth.

"What is it exactly that he wants from us?" My mother's voice, though quiet, contained an undercurrent of apprehension.

My father took her hand more tightly in his and reached to run his other through her hair. I noted that both their tails were swinging free, a sure sign of agitation.

"He has a large operation going, one he wants our race involved in. He is moving through the universe, seeking out planets and destroying the races that inhabit them."

My mother gave a small cry, her hand flying to her mouth.

My father's pain filled eyes connected with her anguished ones as he continued to explain. "He takes orders from other races that will to re locate their species to another planet for whatever reason. He locates a planet that he deems suitable and if it is occupied by another race he simply goes in and removes the other race. Once the planet is cleared he takes his payment and the new species moves in."

My mother shook her head in disbelief. "How cruel can this being be?" she whispered.

"His operation has become so large and so in-demand that he no longer has the resources or the personnel to continue to function at maximum capacity. That is where we come in."

My ears pricked up and my tail unwound from my wrist to swish in the air.

"He knows of our race and abilities as warriors, I'm afraid our past history has caught up with us on that one." Father paused again to take a sad breath. "He wishes to use our warrior skills to continue with his work. In short he wants our forces to become part of his, to work for him in destroying these other races."

"What if we refuse?" My mother's tone was frightened now.

"If we refuse then our planet is the next one to be cleared..."

The words were left hanging in the air as the three of us digested the information. Young as I was I could clearly see the enormity of the situation; I didn't like it.

"As much as I would like to tell this creature to take his proposal and shove it fair up his..." My father realized I was still sitting there. "And leave, I cannot. We do not have the strength in our warriors to defeat him at this stage. There is nothing I can do other than to agree to his offer; and he knows it." Shoulders hunched as the words were spoken.

"Have you spoken to the forces yet?"

"No. I finished talks with Frieza and then I consulted with my advisors. We have looked at every conceivable aspect and can find no way out of this. Tomorrow I will speak to the warrior section leaders and explain the situation to them. All I can do is hope they understand."

I could tell there was more on my father's mind, but he wasn't willing to speak of it now. I sighed and curled my tail back around my waist.

"I think you should retire to your chambers, my son. You have had more than enough excitement for one day. You shouldn't even be listening to this."

I stared up at him. "Father, I am your son and heir, I have a right to know what is going on when it concerns our people." Even though I was young it didn't mean I was stupid.

"You do not need to be troubled by this, you need to concentrate on improving your skills, for someday it will be up to you to take back the leadership of the Saiya-jins from this creature."

With a heavy heart I stood. "Very well, father." I turned to my mother and gave her a quick kiss to the cheek. "I will retire." I turned and left the room, heading to my chambers and sleep. I left my door open though and could hear the low murmur of voices from the other room. It sounded as if they were still discussing this being called Frieza.

I must have dozed off for a short while as when I awoke the moons had traveled a short distance in the night sky. I was thirsty so I got up from my bed to fetch myself a glass of water. The light was still shining in the outer chamber and I could hear my father's quiet voice. Surely they weren't still talking? I drank my water and took a glass back to my chambers with me; passing by the open door I could clearly hear my father speak and froze. Why was he discussing me?

I edged closer to the door way, careful to remain in the shadows. I knew I should have just gone back to my bed, that I had no right to be listening in on this private conversation, but I'd heard my name mentioned and I wanted to know why.

The quiet sounds of my parents' voices drifted to my ears. I couldn't hear everything, but I could hear enough.

"He wants to train Vegeta."

"I won't permit it."

"I've already told him Vegeta is in training, but he won't listen."

"I don't want that creature anywhere near our son."

"I don't want it either, I don't trust him but I can't see a way to stop it."

"If you will not stand up to him then I will. I completely forbid Vegeta to be trained by that... that... that _thing_!"

"I don't think he would harm Vegeta, in fact he may be able to teach him some skills that could be useful later on when we have built up enough strength to overthrow Frieza."

"No! I won't have my son subjected to the training that thing is likely to come up with. He's only four summers old, he's still a cub and shouldn't be subjected to such training. There is nothing wrong with the training he does now."

I could hear the anger and pain in my mother's voice along with the resignation in my father's.

"I will try to talk to him, to make him see reason."

"You do that, because I certainly intend to let him know."

I'd heard enough. I scampered back to my room, mind whirling with what I'd just listened in to. Frieza wanted to train me? What the hell for? Wasn't the training I was getting now good enough? Could he really teach me new skills, develop my current ones further? I knew I had to have the answers to these and many other questions, but how was I going to get them?

My eyes closed and I drifted into a troubled sleep. Part of me curious and wanting to be trained by this creature. The other part of me telling me not to be so foolish and to get as far away from this being as I could while I still had the chance. My dreams that night were of no comfort to me.

#

The next morning I awoke feeling tired and disorientated. The previous night's events came rushing back and I scrambled from my bed, hastily stopping at the bathroom to perform my body's necessary functions before hunting for my mother and father. They were both nowhere to be found.

I exited the chambers and went to the royal dining area; maybe they were there having breakfast. Entering the room my nostrils were teased with the delicious smells of food and my stomach eagerly reminded me that it needed nourishment. I headed for the kitchens and stuck my head around the door.

The friendly cook gave me a warm smile. "Good morning, young prince. Ready for your breakfast?"

I nodded my reply and went back into the dining area, the cook followed me and laid a large plate of food before me. Hungrily I dug in. I was amazed at the amount of food I could eat, but then again I was a growing cub and with the amount of physical exercise I did in my training it really shouldn't have concerned me. I burnt up the nourishment just as fast as I consumed it.

Training... That thought brought the conversation back once more. I needed to find my parents and discuss with them just what it was this Frieza being wanted from me. I quickly finished my meal and stood up. The cook returned and after I had assured her I'd eaten my fill I asked if she knew where my parents were.

The cook did. They were sharing an audience with the visitor in the royal meeting room. Muttering a hasty 'thanks' I headed to the meeting room. The guards on the door tried to prevent me from entering the outer chamber, but I would not be dissuaded from my purpose. I knew I could not simply barge in on a meeting my father was involved in, if I did I would surely find myself relegated to my room for who knew how long along with any other punishment my father saw fit. But I refused to stay out here. All I wished to do was wait in the anti chamber for their meeting to finish and then I could speak with my father and find out why this alien wanted to train me.

I knew my father would be angry with me once he learnt I had eavesdropped on their conversation, but at the moment I really didn't care, I'd face that wrath when I came to it. The guard was beginning to lose his composure with me and I didn't blame him. I could be a persistent swine at times. A motion out the corner of my eye distracted me for a moment and I spied Nappa. I called him to me and he came, confusion registered on his face.

"What are you doing here, young prince?"

"I need to speak with my father but he is in a meeting with that creature. I wish to wait for him in the anti chamber but the guards do not trust me to stay there and wait." I scowled at the guard. "Nappa, would you accompany me and wait with me until my father has finished?"

Nappa gave a look of resignation. "Yes, young prince. If you wish me to." Nappa turned to the guards. "I will wait with Prince Vegeta, you have no cause for concern."

The guard, realizing he was defeated, nodded. "Please make sure the prince does not enter the meeting room but waits in the anti chamber."

"I will."

The guard moved and allowed us entry, Nappa followed me and sat in one of the large chairs. The guards on the main doors to the meeting room looked up in surprise, but were quickly put into the picture by the outer guard. Nappa turned to me and spoke.

"What is all this about, Prince Vegeta? What is it you need to see your father about so urgently that you have to wait in here for him instead of completing your training session and waiting until he returns this evening?"

I was about to answer when the sounds of raised voices permeated the air. I looked at Nappa who returned my look of curiosity and concern with one of his own. The guards also looked uncomfortable.

It was hard to hear distinct words, but there was one serious verbal battle going on behind those doors. I could make out the deep anger of my father's voice and the feminine annoyance of the creature's one. They obviously were disagreeing about something.

I sat bolt upright when I heard my mother's voice join in with the rising volume of the others. She sounded desperate, the pleading in her tone sending chills of fear along my spine and I reached for my tail.

Nappa gave me a worried look and I turned to stare at the door. They were definitely shouting now and while most of the speech went over my head with the sheer volume of it, a few words struck home.

"I will not allow you to have my son!"

I swallowed hard and stared nervously at Nappa. His wide eyes returned my look and he went to rise. The guards on the door were hesitant, unsure whether to open the doors and check that all was all right or remain at their posts and ignore the current events.

The words I heard next made my mind up for me though and I shot from my chair and raced towards the door, Nappa right behind me.

"No one tells me what I can and can't have, especially a low life monkey like you, and a female at that. You should learn your place."

As I flung open the door so several things invaded my senses at once. I heard my father's roar of anger, the cold evil laugh of that creature and the snickering of his minions; but the sound that connected with my ears the clearest was accompanied by a sight that ripped the very heart from my chest.

My mother screamed, a long cry of pain and anguish torn from her throat as a pale beam of energy ripped through her body, stealing her life force from her and leaving nothing but an empty shell.

My own scream of pain and rage echoed in the room.

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

"Servitude"

Chapter 4

My scream tore through the room as I stood rooted to the spot, the scene evolving into slow motion. I watched as my mother slowly sank to the floor - and became aware of several things at once.

The evil creature was laughing, his ensemble joining him in the delight he obviously took from killing an innocent. My father, once frozen, now moved with speed towards my mother as I too found motion and raced to her side, ignoring everything else. The laughter faded into the background along with the confusion the events had unleashed as I knelt beside my mother's dying form.

My father cradled her body in his arms and tenderly stroked the hair from her face as her eyes turned towards him one last time. She tried to raise her hand but failed, her strength leaving her. Instead she managed to speak. "Look after our son, please. Don't let that vile creature take his innocence away."

My father leaned to her as her voice began to fade. I didn't hear what he said, but it must have been the right thing as a small smile played upon her lips as he drew back. I reached to where her tail lay against the floor and gently held it, stroking the warm fur softly, although whom it was meant to comfort I couldn't tell you. She turned to look at me and I leaned in close, taking her hand with the one of mine that wasn't occupied.

"Be good my son, trust in your heart and don't let them take away your sense of right and wrong. Be proud, for I am proud of you. One day you will grow to be a true warrior, one that fights for the peace and protection of those that are weaker than yourself. I wish I could be here to see the day when you are all grown, but alas it will not pass. I love you my son, always remember that."

I felt an unusual prickling behind my eyes as she spoke her words to me. I gazed at her glassy eyes and whispered softly. "I'll try mother." Her head lolled to the side and she went limp in my father's arms. I looked up at my father, the pain in my chest rising to an unbelievable ache until I thought my chest would surely be torn open as the grief overwhelmed me.

The cry of anguish that came from my father's throat shocked me. Never had I heard such a soul wrenching sound. His tears flowed as he hugged my mother's body close to him and rocked it steadily. I found my own face covered in an unfamiliar wetness as a lump lodged in my throat. The complete and utter pain that ran through my father's shaking and sobbing form conveyed itself to me and I joined him in his grief.

I have no idea how long we sat there on the floor, my mother's body between us. Everything faded into the background and while I was still aware of it, I paid it no heed. I knew the guards had rushed in and seen the cruel act, immediately sending for more warriors. They were also stunned by the turn of events and clearly hesitating in their actions. They needed someone to tell them what to do, but there wasn't anyone capable of assuming that role at the moment. Nappa was just behind me, shocked into immobility at the death of his queen, as were the other advisors in the room.

The only one that seemed to carry on unaffected was that creature.

As I came out of my grief stricken haze so I could clearly hear his high pitched voice in the background, ridiculing my race, especially my father for allowing a female to share in the decisions of a planet. I felt the anger begin to build, the fire sparking and then gaining momentum until it was an inferno, raging out of control.

I took all my grief and channeled it into the fire, building the rage even further until I was completely consumed by it. Blinded with my emotions I stood and released the soft tail of my now dead mother, my own tail curling around my waist and comforting me slightly. I turned to face the evil menace that had graced our planet and narrowed my eyes. As small as I was I must have been a pretty terrifying sight though as the creature fell silent and observed me closely.

I had no thought for my own safety, I didn't care whether I lived or died, but this creature would pay for this senseless act. My mother was a gentle being, loving everyone and everything equally and didn't deserve to die like this. My hands balled into fists, the hair on the back of my neck and my tail stood up as I advanced on the ugly alien.

When I stood within a few paces of him I stopped. He continued to look at me in curiosity. When I think back now I guess I must have looked ridiculous. A four summer old cub, anger blazing in his eyes, body trembling with contained rage and the ki rolling off me in waves daring to face off with a creature that I knew was by far more superior to me, not only in strength, but in cunning.

I'm surprised he didn't kill me too.

"You killed my mother." My voice came out cold.

"Did I?"

"Don't mock me."

"It seems to me that you are the one doing the mocking here."

"How dare you!"

The creature chuckled. "I can do anything I want."

"This is still our planet and our home and may I remind you that you are still a guest here and as such you should treat your hosts with respect and courtesy. You have no right to come here and destroy us."

The creature cocked it's ugly head to the side and contemplated me before replying, his voice thick with sarcasm. "Oh? And who is going to stop me... you? Don't make me laugh."

I saw red and lunged.

Moments later I was sitting on my tail clutching at my arm as pain seared along the nerves. I glowered at the creature who continued to watch me, amusement clearly written in his eyes.

Ignoring the pain I surged forth once more only to be flying backwards moments later. I hit the wall with a resounding crack and dropped to the floor. Pain lanced through ever part of my being as I tried to raise myself from the ground. A hand stopped me and I looked up into the stricken eyes of my father.

"No, son," he whispered to me. "Now is not the time."

"But father..."

"No."

I felt him lift my battered body into his arms and walk to Nappa. He passed me over with a few words to my trainer and Nappa nodded. I was too hurt and angry to understand what was said, and to be honest, as much as I wanted to wipe the smirk off that alien's face I knew I didn't have the skills to do so.

Not yet.

I made a vow as Nappa carried me from the room, passing my mother's dead form as we exited. One day I would be strong enough, one day I would seek my revenge on this creature for the sins he had committed against my family and my race. One day...

I let the blackness that had been hovering at the edge of my vision finally invade my head and welcomed it. When you are unconscious you cannot feel the hurt.

When you don't have a heart you cannot feel pain.

I lost my heart that day.

I awoke much later in one of the rejuvenation tanks. I didn't ache as much physically, but the hollow feeling inside still remained. How long I had been out for I didn't know, but the Saiya-jins that were monitoring the equipment informed me I still had a little while in the tank before I was fully healed. I closed my eyes again and let my thoughts wander.

I wish I hadn't.

I couldn't scream as the reality of the earlier events crashed over me. The technicians knew immediately that something was wrong as the monitors that recorded my vital signs suddenly went haywire as panic set in.

My mother.

She was really gone. I wouldn't see her smiling face again, her warm kisses goodnight nor her quiet voice when she told me stories, lulling away the nightmares and replacing them with pleasant dreams. The tank was suddenly drained and I opened my eyes, the fluid running from my body, rivulets coursing down my cheeks and it wasn't all the rejuvenation liquid either. My father stood before me, towel in his hands as the equipment was removed from me and I was enveloped in the strong arms of my father.

Words were exchanged but I didn't hear them, burrowing deeper into the softness of the fabric and drawing strength from my father. He sat upon my bed, still cradling me in his arms while he thought carefully before speaking. When he did I knew it was important, that I needed to hear the words he was about to speak.

"Vegeta." He looked sadly at me. "Your mother is gone as you already know. I am deeply hurt with her passing and wish nothing more than to extract my revenge on this creature for his crime, but alas at the moment that is not possible. He is far too strong and cunning for us to defeat."

I nodded by way of response.

"What I am about to say may not make a lot of sense at first, but please hear me out and then I will listen to your concerns."

"I'm listening, father."

"This creature, Frieza. He wishes to train you with his elite troops. He wants to supervise your growth and development, teaching you skills I have never known of. Your mother did not want this and to be honest, neither do I but I can see another angle to this. I know you want your revenge just as much as I do and I think we can use this training idea of Frieza's to our advantage."

I had an idea where this conversation was going.

"I will agree to let him take over your training, provided you of course are in agreeance also. He can teach you skills beyond anything our warriors are capable of or even know. I want you to concentrate and work hard on these lessons, build yourself up until you reach a level where you will be able to turn on him and destroy him for all he has done to you, me, your mother and our race. Do you think you can do this my son?"

I thought long and hard about my father's proposition and the more I considered it the more it seemed like the best way to seek revenge. "I will do it, father," I replied in a soft voice.

"It won't be easy, Vegeta and there will be plenty of times when you are going to just want to give up, but when you find those dark times think of your mother, draw strength from her spirit so you can destroy this being and then her death will not have been in vain."

"I promise you father, I will train and train hard, I will become the best in the universe and I will take this creature and make him pay for what he has done."

My father gave a small smile and ruffled my damp hair. "I have to go now and arrange things. Sleep well my son, I'll have Nappa stay in the outer chambers should you need anything. Come the morning I will fetch you and hold an audience with Frieza."

"Goodnight, father."

"Goodnight, my son."

When my father had left I toweled myself off and slipped into my night attire. My heart was heavy, my head clouded and fuzzy with thoughts, but my soul burned fiercely inside and I knew my father was right. I would train and become the best, I would succeed and take this bastard out. I would make him pay and pay dearly for the loss of my mother and the many other beings he had tortured and toyed with during his reign of terror.

I slipped into my bed and lay my weary head upon the pillow. My body still ached in places where the healing hadn't been completed, but it would pass. I reached for my tail and drew it into my hand, curling it around my wrist and holding the tip loosely. The warm fur gave me comfort and I drifted into a troubled sleep, the past events catching up with my exhausted psyche and demanding I get some rest. The 'morrow would bring a whole new set of problems to deal with and I needed to be alert.

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

"Servitude"

Chapter 5

As expected, my people mourned the loss of their Queen. The anger they felt for the being that had brought about her demise ran rife. When my father had made the announcement the news was greeted with shock, the people stunned into silence as they tried to comprehend the loss. My father did not inform them of the circumstances though, fearing a riot and massacre would ensue should he have told them, but sooner or later he knew the truth would leak out.

And leak out it did.

Rumors were running rampant as royal subjects began to question their King's loyalties and how he could let something like this happen; and to his mate no less. To hear the things that were whispered made my blood run cold. How _dare_ they judge my father. It wasn't his fault this had happened and yet they were willing to crucify him for something that was completely beyond his control.

I questioned Nappa about this one day when we were sitting quietly, three days after we had buried my mother.

"Why do they hate my father? What happened was not his fault."

"They are foolish, young prince. All they know is that they have lost their beloved Queen and that something happened to cause this loss while your father was present. They believe he did nothing to stop the event and so they need someone to blame and take out their anger on."

"Then they need to know the truth."

Nappa sighed. "I wish it were that simple. Your father does not wish them to know at this stage and we have to respect his wishes."

"But why? Surely he can see that they blame him for her death when they should be blaming that tyrant." My blood was up and fairly boiling through my veins.

"We know the truth, prince, isn't that enough?"

"No. They all should know what evil they are up against."

"Would it do any good?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Think about it, Prince Vegeta. If they were to know the complete truth what do you think they will do?"

I forced myself to try to see the reasoning behind Nappa's words, but couldn't.

"If they know the truth then they will be outraged and take it upon themselves to destroy this being, to extract their revenge and make him pay."

"And so they should!" I replied hotly.

"How do you think they would fare?"

That caught my attention. I frowned.

"Exactly. They wouldn't stand a chance. Frieza would wipe them out in seconds. Between him and his henchmen the race wouldn't stand a chance and do you think your father would want the annihilation of the Saiya-jins on his conscience as well?"

I shook my head.

"No, he wouldn't. Far better to listen to him and have the population believe they are angry with their king than to have them wiped out by this monster. We need the race, we need the warriors, we need to survive if we are to have any chance of stopping this enemy."

The more I thought about it the more I realized that Nappa's words were true. We did need to keep the race alive in order to find a weakness and rid ourselves of this parasite. We couldn't do it though if the race was obliterated.

"I guess I understand," I replied. "But I don't like it," I added in defiance.

Nappa smiled. "No one likes it, but it is something we have to do. Do not let your heart rule your head young prince when it comes to matters of strategy in battle. You need to be cold, calculating and as cunning as your enemy if you are to defeat them and live to fight another day."

I thought more on Nappa's words. I could be cold, calculating and cunning. My heart had already been frozen with the passing of my mother. As for cunning... I'd already learnt how to manipulate people into doing the things I wanted them to do, all I had to do was refine the technique and apply it to this evil creature. Calculating... now there was something I wasn't all that familiar with, but I had no doubts that I could learn the art.

I had been with my father as promised and met with the vile creature the very morning after my mother's murder. I cannot say I truly remember what was said as far as conversation went, I was too busy trying to control my loathing for the alien than to pay much attention to the exchange of words. My father informed me though after the meeting, guessing I hadn't been paying attention.

Put simply I was to present myself to Frieza after six passings of the moons. He would then allocate me to a training master who would asses my skills and level and apply a training regime to suit. Nappa was to accompany me and oversee the training regime I was given. For that one thing, I was grateful. While Nappa had been my trainer and confidant so far in my young life and while I may have defied him, driven him insane at times with my disappearing acts and the like, he was still my closest friend.

Somehow it was a small comfort to know he would still be with me.

The sixth moon passing arrived and went and along with it my cub-hood. I found myself reporting to the spaceship for my first introduction to the tyrant's training methods and while I appeared arrogant and aloof on the outside, inside I was a shaking mess.

We were met by the green colored creature who's name I learnt was Zarbon. I didn't like him, he was the one with the useless length of hair and the many baubles adorning his form. With an appearance like that no wonder he'd learnt to fight. I smirked at him as Nappa informed him of my current progress in training, what level I was at and what techniques I knew. This seemed to amuse the being, a condescending smirk appearing on his face.

I felt my anger rising in return.

"Let us go through to the training chambers and see just what this little monkey is capable of," the green one said and turned to lead the way.

My tail broke loose from around my waist and swished angrily from side to side as we followed. Nappa noticed my annoyance and gave me a look that clearly said to hold my temper in check.

I didn't reply as I was already fully aware of what I needed to do.

We arrived at the chambers and Zarbon conversed with a couple of other beings that sat in front of a large console that lay beneath large windows. While they exchanged words I gazed around, my curiosity piqued. I couldn't see anything in the small room beyond, just three walls and the window.

I snorted softly and whispered to Nappa. "What sort of a training facility do you call this? There is no apparatus, no opponent, nothing."

"I think it best if we wait and see, Prince Vegeta."

I could tell that Nappa was just as curious as I was but he wouldn't allow it to show. I did my best to curb my own inquisitiveness.

Having finished his conversation, Zarbon once more turned his attention to me. "I wish to test your skills, Vegeta. You will step inside this room where three bots will join you. These bots are programmed to fight, they will test your accuracy, your senses and your cunning. Do not underestimate them as they carry some pretty heavy firepower and should they connect with you then I'm sure you will find out just how much damage they can inflict." The smirk was clearly evident.

Nappa looked a little hesitant but I caught his eye, the non verbal exchange telling him not to worry or protest as I would be fine. I turned to my new *trainer* and squared my shoulders. "I hope you have someone ready to clean up the mess," I replied with a sneer.

Zarbon chuckled. "Arrogant little shit, aren't you?"

I declined to reply.

The door slid open and I was ushered inside, moments later three of the promised bots appeared. They were small, ball like objects, clearly made of metal, but not that intimidating.

"Are you ready, Vegeta?" Zarbon's voice came over the intercom.

I nodded and flexed my small body, ready for the action. I let my eyes close to slits as the bots glowed slightly, indicating their activation. My senses took over as I closed my mind off to anything and everything around me other that the tin items. I could feel their energy and for a moment it startled me that something so small could radiate such power, but I quickly shut off that train of thought.

Muscles tensed, nerves screamed as I prepared myself for action.

The first of the bots attacked.

I can't say how long the test went on for as I have no thought for time, all I knew was that these pieces of automation were trying to hurt me and I wasn't going to allow that to happen. Beams of energy were exchanged and dodged, my body working like a well oiled machine. I took the first bot out within seconds, the second and third ones learning from their predecessor's mistakes. I didn't know that machines could learn. Obviously I had a lot to discover about my forced training master and his techniques. I evaded another hit and spun around to counter attack, my senses told me the other bot was closing in from behind and quickly my mind ran through my options.

Darting a quick look out the corner of my eye I lined up the bot behind me, trusting my senses to keep me informed and dodged low and to the side, at the same time firing off an energy beam and taking out the bot behind. The beam I'd dodged went ricocheting off the walls and with a quick leap I deflected it back towards the bot from which it had come, taking the machine by surprise and sending it to oblivion.

I wiped my hand across my eyes. Was this all they had to test me with? The door opened and I stepped out, Nappa's smirk greeted me, along with a bemused smile on Zarbon's face. I stared with hatred at the green freak. "If that is all you have to test me with then I suggest you are sorely lacking. Those things are primitive to me, not worth my time at all." I knew I was pushing it but my anger and irritation would not be held in check any longer.

"I seem to have underestimated your skills, little prince."

I snorted. "That you have."

"Then I suggest a much more complex test."

My eyebrows rose at this and I looked at Zarbon. The look that appeared on his face chilled me to the core. Whatever it was he was planning I knew I would be tested to my limits. I swallowed and fervently hoped that my outburst and arrogance hadn't dug me into a hole I couldn't get out of.

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

" Servitude "

Chapter 6

I was summoned soon enough to the training chambers to meet my next opponent. This time they were little green colored beings, Siabermen or something like that I think they were called. They were tougher than the bots, no doubt the fact that they were living creatures had something to do with that. Strange how the determination for self preservation can turn even the calmest of beings into a raving machine when threatened with oblivion.

This time the battle wasn't so easy. The creatures could think and use strategy. I only faced three of them, but what a battle it was. I was forced time and time again to reconsider my plans. These beings were quick, not only in their reflexes, but in their thinking as well.

I tried everything I knew, everything I had been taught to destroy them. and eventually, I did, but not before sustaining a reasonable amount of damage to my own body. When the screams of the last one finally faded so the door opened and I staggered gratefully outside and into Nappa's waiting arms.

He carried me away from the torture chamber, as I had now dubbed it, and to the medical wing of the palace where he placed me in the care of Freiza's healers. Moments later I was stripped of my broken armor and body suit, placed into a re-gen tank with a mask over my mouth and nose and slipped gratefully into unconsciousness. Of all the things that the reptile had brought with him to our planet, the state of the art re-gen tanks were the only one that was of any benefit.

It would be several hours before I was awoken. When I was, I felt an overwhelming lethargy overtake my system. I allowed Nappa to carry me back to my quarters where I curled up on my bed, tail grasped firmly in my hand and drifted into a much needed slumber.

It took me two days to fully recover from that test, but when I did, I found to my delight that my strength had increased. When Nappa came for me for my next training session, I asked him about the strange increase.

Nappa looked thoughtful, as if trying to find the right words to explain what had occurred. Obviously deciding his choice, he spoke. "It is a part of the Saiya-jin make-up, each time your body is thrashed, every time you are beaten to near death, when you rest and recover there are certain hormones in our systems that are released. These hormones increase your strength, a sort of defensive mechanism if you like to help you protect yourself even better the next time."

I stared at Nappa. "Why was I not told of this before?"

Nappa avoided looking at me. "The King does not wish it to become common knowledge."

I thought about the reptile tyrant. "I can understand that." If Frieza knew about this uncanny ability then he would be sure to exploit it in some way. The less he knew for now, the better our chances of defeating him.

"It is imperative that you do not let Zarbon know of this trait. Let him think that your skills are improving, not your strength or energy level."

I nodded. "So be it." I thought for a moment. "Do you have any more news on what this creature plans to do?"

Nappa shook his head. "All I can tell you my prince is what your father already has; that he intends to continue with what he's been doing, taking over planets and annihilating the populace. Only now he wants our race to be a major part of his armies, replace his losses."

"There has to be a way, Nappa. Somehow this being must be able to be stopped."

"I can't answer that for you, my prince, but there is something else you should know."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I am not aware if you know the tale or not, but legend has it that every so often there is a Saiya-jin born who has the ability to ascend to the next level of power and strength."

I gave Nappa a condescending look. "The so called Super Saiya-jin?"

"Then you have heard the tale?"

"Yes, I have. Although I did find it hard to believe possible." My brow furrowed as I thought. "But..." I looked carefully at Nappa. "But, given what you have just told me in relation to the strength increases I find it could now be a possibility."

Nappa's face took on a feral look. "I believe that you, my prince, could be our next Super Saiya-jin."

"If that is the case, Nappa, then Frieza had better start running, for if the legend is true and I do become this ultimate warrior, there won't be anywhere in the universe he can hide to escape my wrath."

# # #

My training increased both in volume and severity. Day after day I was forced to endure beating after beating as Zarbon threw everything he could think of at me. I was now facing anything up to ten of those little green men at one time. They were smart, they learned rapidly and were quick off the mark. Somehow though, I always managed to beat them. Whether it was my skills or sheer determination that I would not succumb and become yet another failed statistic that kept me from failing, I will never know. The re-gen tanks became my new home as I spent more time in them than I did in my own room.

I began to see less and less of my father, something that did not bode well with me. I needed him, needed to talk with him, to know what he had planned, but my attempts to meet with him were always stalled by one of the lizard's henchmen.

Time passed and with it so did my innocence. With my father's company forbidden to me, Nappa and the daily encounters with Zarbon and whatever he had planned for training me, became my only companions. As much as I was loathe to admit to it I longed for the company of my fellow cubs, to be able to play, carefree, like I once had.

I was lonely.

The endless routine of training, re-gen tanks, eating and sleeping were beginning to take their toll, the price they demanded I was unwilling to give. Gradually though, without my being fully aware of it, payment began to occur. Piece by piece my mind and body were slowly being taken from me, replaced with a cold detachment.

I can see now the methods used were highly successful. The once caring side of my nature, the part of me that weighed things up before acting, as my mother had so painstakingly taught me, disappeared. She had been preparing me for when the day came for me to step into my father's shoes and take over as the King of the Saiya-jin race. She was grooming me to be a fair and just leader, while at the same time a strong but compassionate one.

Zarbon's methods of training me improved my strategies and skills, but it was the mental torture I suffered at that sadistic Iceling's hands that finally killed the spark.

As if the day long training sessions with Zarbon weren't enough I had to face the evil Ice creature at night and endure all he wished to do to me.

He called it learning control.

I called it torture.

Hour after hour I was forced to sit in his presence while he ruthlessly filled my head with tales of his conquests, delighting in informing me of how cruelly he could dispose of his victims. For a youngster such as me these tales were horrifying to say the least and my once calm, happy bedtime stories were replaced with tales of rape, thievery and murder.

I caught on early in the piece as to what he was trying to do to me. His intent being to train my mind into believing that his way, his methods were the only solution in which to carry out his plans. I suppose in one way he did teach me control.

Although maybe not in the way he wanted.

As if the mental training wasn't enough I was also forced to endure his attacks on my body. He would happily sit there, tossing energy beams at me, more often than not connecting with my skin. I had to endure the pain of the injuries, learn to keep the cries from leaving my mouth, for if they did I was bound to suffer more of the debilitating attacks.

"Never let your enemy see you are hurt, never show any sign of weakness, for if you do, then you are as good as dead," the voice I had come to loathe would instruct me.

And so I learnt to bear the pain and agony, to suffer in silence while my once fiery spirit turned black and began to crumble into ash. The lessons my mother had taught me vanished into the cold black void that became my soul as slowly but surely all compassion was drawn from me and replaced with nothing but the urge to kill, destroy and maim.

The day I completely lost my identity was a day that I will never forget.

It was the day I lost my father.

I had not been present when the foul creature committed the fatal act, rather I found out later from Nappa what had transpired. Suffice to say, it hit me like an asteroid.

My father...

Gone...

I walked away, turning my back on those who sought to talk to me, ignoring them all while seeking solitude to come to terms with the news. I found my solitude, out in the palace gardens in a spot rarely visited. I crawled into the underbrush, pushing my way into a thicket where I knew I would be safe with my grief; for a little while anyway.

Hugging my knees to my chest, tail secure around my wrist I began to rock steadily back and forth, the motion soothing my troubled mind. I thought of my father, always trying to do the right thing by his people and look where it had gotten him. I thought of my mother and her defiance towards the slippery reptile, leading to her own end.

One thing stood out like a beacon to me. Defy the Ice prince and you wouldn't live to tell the tale. Why Lord Frieza had executed my father I didn't know and nor did I want to. The flame of hatred began to spark inside my torn heart, building until it became an inferno. The rage I felt towards this creature was immeasurable and through the fog of anger that clouded my mind only one thing was clear.

Revenge.

I swore on my father's name that one day... One day both my father's and my mother's deaths would be avenged by the removal of this evil creature from the universe.

I could understand Nappa's concerns for my not showing my increase in strength and power, but if I was to develop my skills to the level I would need to defeat this creature I would have to improve drastically.

I was no fool. I may still be but a cub of six summers now, but I knew I was not going to get strong enough without more intense training.

I crawled back out of the thicket and stared up at the darkened sky, watching the bright dot that was Frieza's spaceship. The creature had launched his ship not long ago, saying he preferred to keep it in orbit. Something about the planet's gravity affecting his system.

So the creature did have one weakness. Unfortunately I couldn't figure out a way to use this weakness against him.

Still brooding over this thought I returned to the palace and the questions that would be awaiting me in regards to my disappearance.

# # #

Several weeks had gone by since the passing of my father and my training was as ruthless as ever. During the course of time so I had given a lot of thought to my predicament, weighing Nappa's words and my father's advice against my need to make the vile creature pay. Eventually I came to a compromise.

I couldn't keep my new found power and strength to myself any longer. If I was to defeat this being then I had to let Zarbon know that I had improved. Once he could see the improvement then he would hopefully step up the training to harder levels. thus giving me the opportunity to fine tune and hone my abilities.

I knew I was putting too much faith in the legend of the Super-saiya-jin and hoping that somehow, someday I could become this legend and take back from the lizard that which he'd had no rights to touch in the first place.

I did not inform Nappa of my intentions, he didn't need to know. I would tell him later, much later, after I had gleaned all the information I could from him in regards to the legend. If I was to become this being than I had to learn all I could in relation to it.

It was with some hesitation and a lot of sheer willpower that I faced up to my next challenge that Zarbon set me. I was in the chamber again, facing six of the green Siabermen.

Those green creatures sprouted from the seed pods and circled me. I could hear their chatter as they eyed me up and down, but I paid it no heed. I let my eyes drift to a half closed state as my mind focussed on the battle about to begin.

I heard the cackle of one of the creatures and clenched my fists.

It was time.

Without so much as breaking a sweat I catalogued where my opponents were and in seconds I had eliminated all of them simply by using an energy beam from the tip of my finger.

There was silence over the com link.

I asked for the door to the chamber to be opened, repeating the request moments later when it was obvious that the monitoring crew hadn't heard me. I couldn't help the arrogance in my voice, nor the threat to blow the door if they didn't comply.

The door was opened and I was greeted by Nappa, my cloak in his hand. I could see he was wondering just what the hell I was playing at and I raised my hand to silence him, telling him with my eyes that I would enlighten him later.

He placed the cloak around my shoulders and stepped behind me. "Zarbon wishes to speak with you."

"I know," I replied. "I will speak to him later, right now I wish to speak with Lord Frieza. It is time he gave me something more worthy of my time to train with than these out dated *robots*."

With a cold look on my features I went in search of Frieza.

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

"Servitude"

Chapter 7

I was aware of the sidelong glances that Nappa continued to cast in my direction, but I ignored them. He would know soon enough what it was I intended doing. The space pod was awaiting and I boarded it in silence, the hatch closed and seconds later we were cutting through the atmosphere towards the creature's orbiting ship. We docked and I exited the craft, Nappa on my heels.

Traversing the corridors of the ship I made my way defiantly to where I knew the evil being would be waiting. I didn't need to let him know I was coming; he already knew.

It was while I was traveling the corridors of the space ship that the final change in my being occurred. I could feel it happening and was powerless to stop it. Unfortunately it was a sacrifice I was born to bear and I had no say in the matter.

My mind was working overtime, reliving all the hardship, training and cruelty I had suffered at the hands of this alien. The memory of my parents and the childhood I had enjoyed, the lessons they had tried to teach me were all swept away, thanks to this being; buried somewhere in the vault of my mind, never to be unlocked. My emotions, dignity and humanity had all but been erased from my persona, worn down with the constant barrage of coldness, training, and the harshness of being a part of the mechanism that was Frieza's rule.

I finally saw what my father had seen and tried to warn me about; and my young mind could not cope with the revelation. It was with much regret that I now accepted my fate. Somewhere along the line the young, carefree prince was lost, placed in limbo if you like, maybe someday he would surface again. If and when, I cannot possibly know. I now slip into my new identity, the mask of arrogance which I easily cast upon my form suffices to hide the ache in my heart for my lost youth and carefree existence.

Nappa is still beside me, I can feel his irritation as it rolls off him, but I will not be swayed from my task. There will be time later to discuss my changed attitude, and whether he agrees with me or not I don't care. My father asked me to find a way to save our race and I swear upon the golden monkey I will do all in my power to fulfill that request.

The doors open and I am once more confronted with the form of the creature. I cannot help the cringe as he speaks. That voice, it grates so easily over my soul and sets my teeth on edge, but I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing he has rattled me. Instead I cross my arms over my chest and demand that he provide me with training that is more suited to my strength.

The fat, pink warrior that is always present objects to my attitude, as does Zarbon, but I can see the amusement in Zarbon's stance as well as his features. The green thing is not as dumb as he would have you believe. Despite the protests that fall from the fat lips of the pink one I continue in my push for better training. Zarbon doesn't say much, only relays my progress so far, but I can tell that he is interested to see what the evil one will do, especially given my arrogance.

Freiza appears to ponder the situation, sitting in that damn chair of his staring down at the planet below as it continues to revolve slowly on its axis. I note a subtle shift in his being as the pink one continues to protest my demands and am not surprised when Freiza silences him. The evil gaze from those cold eyes fixates upon my face and I manage to keep my body still, tail tightening around my waist while inside I am a mess of churning butterflies. I refuse to show any outward fear in front of this creature.

He questions me, my training, my goals and the like. I stumble internally with the answers, but somehow they come out clear and strong. I manage to create an air of confidence around me, blocking the fear and loathing from his detection. The answers I give must please him as I note the slight change in his eyes, a flash of approval maybe?

He finally comes to his decision, eyes narrow as he speaks and informs the room that I will be enduring more rigorous training and that an assignment will be allocated to me. I am to join another of the squads and tag along to observe what it is they do, assist them wherever I can and gain experience in the art of 'planet clearing'. The report of the squad leader when we return will determine whether or not I will be allowed to complete my own assignment.

It may not have been exactly what I was hoping for, but it is enough... for now.

The protests of the pink one are silenced and I cannot help the smirk that crosses my face. I bow with respect and exit the chambers, needing to get as far away from the vile creature as I can before my stomach turns itself inside out. I return to the planet and my quarters with Nappa in tow, knowing the explanations will be required once I am safe inside my chambers.

We pass by the nursery on our return, I hardly spare it a glance, the sounds of screaming though carrying to my ears and making me wince slightly. I pause and stare through the window to see what is making all that noise and am surprised to spot a solitary cub. His eyes are screwed up, fists clenched tight as he thrashes from side to side in the small chamber. My eyes flick to the chart.

Kakarott, son of third class Saiya-jin, Bardock. I snort when I scan the power level. This one will not be of much use in the future. Dismissing the cub I return to my quarters where I proceed to explain to Nappa what I have on my mind and my reasons for the change in plans.

#

I complete further training over the next several moon passings, my skills refining further as I am challenged by some of Frieza's best. For a youngster I manage to hold my own pretty well and even though I lose most of the battles I come away wiser, with better strategies and a stint in the re-juvenation tanks that sees my strength grow further.

I learn to accept the transformation that occurs with the light of the moon, although the first time it happened it frightened the living shit out of me. I had no clue as to what was happening and no memory of the ordeal. Waking up later, naked, bleeding and battered I found it hard to comprehend what had occurred. I hate it when I am unaware of what is going on. I demanded that Nappa inform me of this change in my body, the explanation given, but not satisfactory. "Why was I not informed of this phenomena before?" I seethed as Nappa tended my injuries; they were not enough to warrant taking up a re-jen tank for.

"My apologies, my prince. I didn't know that you would transform this young."

I quirked an eyebrow.

"Saiya-jin cubs usually do not have the ability to transform until they have been existing for ten orbits of the Genra sun. You are one of the exceptions."

"Obviously!" I snapped.

Nappa sighed. He was well aware of my irritation and chose to enlighten me further, explaining the changes, the increases in the strength as well as the power that accompanied it. He also tried to tell me how I could maintain a grip on my mind while the changes took place so that once I had transformed I would be able to control the beast I had become.

The next moon phase that came I was better prepared for. The transformation went a lot smoother and I was able to hang on to some of my mind. I couldn't completely control the beast, but at least this time I could recall most of what had transpired. It also planted the seed of an idea into my head.

This could be the way to defeat this being. If I could somehow gain enough support of the people and plan this idea out then come one of the moon phases we could all transform and take this being down, freeing our race from the imposed slavery he had put us in. The only flaw in the plan was getting lord Frieza to be on the planet when the moon was right. He very rarely came to the surface now, preferring his space craft.

I informed Nappa of my plan and to my surprise, he agreed. He would begin to spread the word amongst the people, recruit those who were willing to get behind me and support the idea. I left him to do that while I worked on setting the plan out, meticulously going over everything to make sure I had it all correct.

Strange how things never go the way you want them to.

I was shocked to discover that many of the race refused to consider the request, such was the power that the evil creature had over them. Not that I could really blame them though. They had witnessed the strength and cruelty of the iceling and his henchmen, not only with the demise of their Queen and King but also the annihilation of anyone that dared to stand and oppose the villain.

We did however manage to convince some of the populace to join us in our cause, I could only hope it would be enough.

Unfortunately before we had a chance to finalize the plan I was granted the assignment I had demanded a while ago. Before leaving I informed the followers that once I returned I would make the last of the plans and we would rid ourselves of this creature once and for all.

The planet I had been assigned to clear was a small one and the resistance mild. Nappa was the only accompaniment I had, and between the two of us, we quickly disposed of the population.

With the task completed all that remained was to report into Lord Frieza that the job was done and then head back to the planet Vegetasi... and hopefully the end of the cruel tyrant.

It wasn't to be though.

And so I sit here in the clearing, perched upon a rock forcing the food down my throat, schooling my features into neutrality while inside I am being torn apart. I chance a look at Nappa but he is standing away from me, lost in his own thoughts. What they are I cannot begin to even guess, but I doubt they are anything like my own. If he knew what was running through my head he would surely be afraid.

I close my eyes feeling the pain of loss burn through my veins, I might only be young in body, but my soul is ancient. I have seen more, suffered through more than anyone my age should have had to, and yet it is as if it was written in the stars that I would be the one to endure these hardships, my destiny mapped out before I was even born.

I take another bite of the energy bar and turn to face Nappa. "Are you sure?"

Nappa nodded. "The entire planet was destroyed, all who were there, perished."

I lowered my eyes again. A meteorite they said. I knew exactly what sort of meteorite it would have been; one that Frieza had concocted himself. Unfortunately the bastard was still alive. The pain in my heart would not diminish. Here I was, a young monarch without a kingdom, without a race, all having been torn from me in a matter of seconds by the whim of some mad alien. He must have gotten wind of what we were planning to do. Even he wasn't that stupid; he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against an army of apes.

The warrior in me could see the logic in his move, destroy the threat before it destroys you...

The tiny part of me that retained some emotion couldn't help but ache with the unnecessary loss of my people, many of whom were complete innocents.

The black hand of hatred closed tighter around my heart, squeezing all remaining compassion from within. I became as cold as the creature that had done this. Somehow, somewhere, I didn't know when or how long it would take, but I would take this creature down, I _would_ make him pay and be free from him...

I forced the pain to leave me and stood up, my stance aggressive, the power swirling through me as I advanced on my pod. "Let us be leaving." My words were harsh and Nappa obeyed.

With thoughts of revenge running through my head I sealed the hatch and set the controls to take me back to Frieza's ship. I had no where else to go. With dejection as my companion I reclined back in the pod and steeled myself for whatever was to come until I could take this being out.

Speeding through space, course mapped for the east quadrant, I was totally unaware of the pod that passed several thousand kilometers away, bound for the north quadrant and a small planet called Earth.

~ oOo ~

Fin.


End file.
